


Miraculous!!! On Ice

by Glimmerystarlight



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Day 4, Isabella is Ladybug, JJ is Chat, JJStyleWeek, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Otabek and Yuri visit JJ and Isabella in their new Paris home. Yuri is finally warming up to JJ, but JJ misses social cues. Fortunately, Ladybug and Chat Noir are there to save the day!





	Miraculous!!! On Ice

                JJ was so glad that Yuri and Otabek had come to visit him and Isabella in Paris. Walking down the busy streets together on a sunny day, JJ would almost dare to say that he felt like he had actual friends. He quickly caught himself, however; he wasn’t going to get his hopes up about Yuri. Surely, Yuri was only there because Otabek had brought him, after all. Yuri had never made any indication he considered JJ a friend before, and it was doubtful that anything would change that.

 

                Yuri, in the meantime, was trying to talk through the small pit in his stomach. Having spent some time with JJ over the past few days had made him realize that maybe he didn’t completely hate the dorky Canadian. _Surely, JJ isn’t interested in being friends_ , the blond Russian decided, _but maybe I can try to find out_.

 

                “Nothing like a beautiful day with friends, huh?” Yuri commented casually, but feeling the knot in his stomach growing and his heart pounding faster. JJ arched an eyebrow and shot him a glance.

 

                “Friends? I didn’t think we were friends, though…”

 

                That knot in Yuri’s stomach suddenly tightened. _I guess I was wrong_ , Yuri thought through hurt that was more than he was anticipating. That hurt quickly turned to anger. Otabek followed Yuri, who was storming away, leaving Isabella and JJ alone.

 

                “Crap….what did I do??” JJ asked his wife. He was internally chastising himself, like he usually did when he knew he did something wrong but didn’t know exactly what.

 

                “Do you think maybe Yuri was trying to admit he considers you a friend now, and that maybe your response made it seem like you don’t consider him a friend?” Isabella sweetly and carefully explained to her husband.

 

                “Oh no, you’re right!” JJ put a hand to his mouth as he considered how to remedy his blunder. “Let’s go home. I will drop you off, and then I need to find Yuri and explain.”

 

                “Good idea,” Isabella confirmed.

 

                Before they could start heading home, they heard distant screams. The couple shared a knowing look and ducked into an alley.

                “Plagg, claws out!” JJ exclaimed.

 

                “Tikki, spots on!” Isabella followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this, I swear.....summer classes are a lot of work, and I wanted to make sure I submitted something today!


End file.
